Rkoed by Love
by wwerockz
Summary: Christina has always been tough until it comes to her boyfriend. Even though her boyfrined is a victim of I.E.D he still treats her like an angel but what happens when he explodes? Randy Orton/OC WWE FIC. Rated M for strong language and sex scenes.


**Okay, listen ups peoples. I'm going to restart this story because I had sooooooooooo many ideas for it. So forget about what happened in all those dumb chapters I put up. New start. BUT I'm gonna begin from the part where they have been dating for a really long while maybe a year?**

**PUT LINE HERE**

"Ring"

"_Hey Babe" _the text Randy sent read

"_-_- what" _Christina texted back

"_Come on ur still mad?" _

"_Yeah"_

"_Im sorry?"_

"_No"_

"_What do you mean no?"_

"_What I mean is no"_

"_Fine no"_

"_No"_

"_No"_

"_Are you really gonna keep bothering me Randy?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Well stop it"_

"…_no"_

"_RANDY"_

"_No"_

"_Okay bye"_

"_NO SORRY"_

"_Okay what do you want?"_

"_I need you to stop being mad"_

"_Too bad"_

"_Please?"_

"_No"_

"_Okay then I guess I'll come back home"_

"_NO leave me alone"_

"_Then keep texting me"_

"_Fine"_

"_So watcha doing?"_

"_Why do u care?"_

"_Cuz ur my girlyfriend"_

"_well im just laying down"_

"_no ur not"_

"_yes I am"_

"_sure"_

"_yeah"_

"_So can I come home now?"_

"_No"_

"_Then when can I come?"_

"_Never"_

"_Now? Okay I'll leave now my match is over"_

"_-_- u ass"_

"_thanks babe"_

"_ur welcome randal"_

"_=O don't call me that chris!"_

"_-_-"_

"_=D"_

"_so what do u want?"_

"_nothing just felt like texting u. and cody and ted are staying overrrrr"_

"_k what you want me to make?"_

"_u gonna cook for me miss orton?"_

"_ha. Miss orton my ass. And just becuz im mad at u means I don't hav to cook for u? okay"_

"_haha okay fine don't make anything…teddy is gonna be mad…teddy bear..ur teddy bear..LOL"_

"_-_- hes not my teddy bear idiot. YOU are. I have u as a stupid ass teddy bear"_

"_yay! Im not a stupid teddy bear! __don't call me stupid…__"_

"_well too bad"_

"_ur mean"_

"_im mean? Really? Me? U know what u did and im mean? See you are a stupid ass"_

"_oh really? Then what did I do? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me chris tell me"_

"_no"_

"_TELL ME"_

"_leave me alone"_

"_telllllllll meeeeeee"_

"_no"_

"_well ill make u tell me when I get home cuz like shows over"_

"_whatever"_

"_love you"_

"_whatever"_

"_I LOVE YOU"_

"_no"_

"_bye ill make u say that also when I get home"_

**

* * *

**

**An hour later**

"WE'RE HOME," Randy sang into the house

"…."

"I SAID WE'RE HOME,"

Then Christina came running down the stairs "Heeeeelllllllllloooooo Mr. Dibiase, Mr. Rhodes, and you,"

"Ehem?" Randy smirked

"Are you sick?" Christina asked

Randy went into a dull face and said "No,"

"Good!" Christina said before she ran into the kitchen "So what's new?"

"Nothi—" Randy started

"Oh, I was talking to the two GENTLEMAN," Christina smirked

Randy went back into the dull face and replied "Okay, I'm gonna go shower,"

"BYE!" Christina sprang

**

* * *

**

"Hey babe," Randy smiled

Christina slipped her shirt off and said "What?"

"I just said hey, so what did I do to make you so mad?" he said with his fake curiosity

"You know what you did," she replied as she sat on the bed and read the text she received

Randy thought for a second and said "Well how am I going to know if you don't have your cell phone?" then he quickly slipped the phone put of Christina's hand

"RANDY! GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE BACK!" she shrieked

"Calm down, crazy! Just tell me what I did," Randy danced around with the phone over his head

"You fucking bastard! You know what it is!" Christina shrieked once more

"Ouch! I guess you're not getting your phone back," he trailed off

Then it was Christina's turn to think for a second, then get into seductive mode "Please Randy?" she pouted

"Hmm, no! Hehe!" he giggled

She softly kissed his lips giving a little taste "Please?"

Randy soaked it in for a while then said "Umm, no, again!"

"Randy," Christina said moving back into the dull look

"First say you love me!" he smirked

"I love you, now give me the fucking phone," she said putting her hand out

"That no good enough!" he pouted

"RANDY! OKAY! FINE! I love you baby! IS IT GOOD NOW HONEY!? SWEETY!?" Christina screamed

"Lemme think….NO! HAHA!" he laughed

She went back into seductive mode and said "Then what do I do?"

"Kiss!" he playfully shouted

-Randy's POV-

HA! Damn I got her! She kissed me for like 2 seconds but then I quickly slid my tongue in and obviously we all know Christina, she couldn't resist

-Normal POV-

They both had a quick moment to breath then Christina said "Now?"

"Yeah," Randy said as he handed back Christina's phone

"HA! That was nothing!" she burst

"Mmhmm, that was enough for me," Randy replied "You wanna go out tonight?"

"What makes you think I want to go out with you? You know I'm still mad," Christina said moving her fingers in a fast motion on the keyboard of her phone

"Uh, I don't know, Cody and Teddy are going," he replied putting his arm around Christina's shoulders

Christina quickly moved away from Randy's grip and replied saying "Hell no! Then you're gonna be bugging me even more!"

"HEY! I gave you you're phone back! Now you have to come with us!" he jumped

"Did you know the only reason I'm dating you is for your looks???" she ignored shutting her phone and putting in away "And FINE,"

"Haha! That's so funny Christina! Did you know the only reason I'm dating _you _is because of your big ass?" Randy said with sarcasm

Christina gasped then quickly replied "Well first, I do not have a big ass! Second, at least I have an ass! Flat ass girls look like they could slip through cracks in the floor!"

"Well you look like you could fall through a crack! So I don't know what you're talking about," Randy smirked

"Go fuck yourself, Randy," Christina replied dully

"Ouch! A 23 year old's 'Go Fuck Yourself' hurt me so bad! Oh Christina! Save me!" Randy said every bit filled with sarcasm

"Whatever," she said then thought for the slight second "So are we going now, Randal?"

"Yeah, Chris," he said before him and Christina walked out of the room

**

* * *

**

Everybody ate their food enjoying every bit of it except for Christina, just playing around with her food

"What's wrong, babe? You didn't eat anything," Randy asked finishing off his food

"Nothing, Randal," she said with the slightest smile

"You sure?" he reassured holding her hand in his

"Mmhmm," she replied dryly

"I think Randy raped her," Cody said elbowing Teddy in his side while laughing

"CODILLA! FOR THE 100TH TIME, STOP TOUCHING ME! AND IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL RAPE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Teddy shouted allowing the whole restaurant to hear

"I don't have a girlfriend…." Cody trailed off

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Randy whisper shouted

"What!?" Cody whisper shouted asked

"Where the fuck did 'I think he Randy raped Christina' come from?" Randy whisper asked

"I don't know, she looks like it, did you starve her too?" Cody asked

"What the hell? Why does everybody think I look like a stick?" Christina came in

"Anyway, NO!" Randy whisper shouted again

"Calm down, Randal," Cody said

"You can be a curious ass sometimes," Randy trailed off

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Cody smirked

"ANYWAY! SO when are you coming back to the ring Christina?" Ted asked politely

"I don't know, once my arm is like fully recovered," she replied not even looking at him

"Huh? When did Christina's arm get like broken?" Cody budded in

"coughRANDYcough," Ted scoffed

"It was an accident!" defended Randy

"Ms. Christina, was it an accident?" Cody said raising an eyebrow

"Aw HELL NO! How did you NOT see that? That was so not an accident," Christina blurted out

"Nice going, Chris," Randy said leaning back in his chair

"HEY! How did I miss this!? What happened Tedilla!?" Cody asked

"HA! Randy pulled Christina's arm too hard!" Ted said bursting into laughter

Cody watched him like an idiot and said "How is that funny?"

"It's not," Christina mumbled

"I apologized!" Randy said defending himself again

"WELL TOO BAD!" Christina brightened "Sorry isn't going to heal my fucking arm!"

"I'M SORRY! OKAY!?" Randy shouted

"No," Christina said plainly

"Here you go with the no's again," Randy said relaxing back into his chair

"You guys fight too much to be dating," Teddy said ending his laughter "You're like an old married couple."

"Let alone married couple my ass," Christina mumbled to herself again

"Is that supposed to mean something Teddy?" Randy shot

"Yeah, sort of," he replied

"Like?" Randy asked

"I don't get how you guys are still together after all you're fights, isn't this like your 3rd fight today? Ted stated

Randy sat up, looked at Christina and said "Well?"

**

* * *

**

**So how'd you guys likey?? Review please? IF you guys have any ideas I might consider it! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MY stomach hurts….save me..LOL**


End file.
